Squints Magic Moment
by ComicsMerger78
Summary: This story surrounds what happened between Squints and Wendy Peffercorn and how they became so close together from Squints POV.


Squints POV

Ah, I couldn't help but think to myself about the one girl who took by breath away every time I looked at her. Wendy Peffercorn she was an angel of beauty with her curvaceous, womanly figure, luscious curves, golden blonde hair, sea blue eyes, summer kissed tan skin, ruby red lips, sexy long polished legs, big jaw dropping breasts, and a adorable smile that always hypnotized me every time she looked upon me with it. She had always been a magnet with the boys in this town. It wasn't just my friends either, it was every single boy who had ever gone to the swimming pool while she was on duty there as the lifeguard. In her red swimsuit outfit, she was irresistible to any man.

I had fallen for her pretty hard though. I still remember going to the pool about 3 years ago, and seeing her for the first time. The guys were totally smitten. However the others had broken out of their trances and got their minds back about a few hours later, for me however I was still dreaming about what it would be like to kiss those red lips of that goddess of a Woman. But then again Wendy is currently 17 years old and I'm only 14 so I knew right away there's an obvious reason why she would never take an interest in me and I knew that also, but besides that she's also like 5'10 or 5'11 and I'm like 5'5 and even if she did hear about me she would always be looking down at a boy who she would see as a little kid I would always be looking up at her and she would look down at me, but never the same way. But then I thought of a plan a plan that would be only used in case of an emergency that if in case the day comes that I finally can't hold back from her charms she gives me, and I end up wanting the kiss from the girl of my dreams I would have a plan. From then on, I was always quietly plotting. The guys all gave me heck for it I mean, Wendy Peffercorn the most beautiful girl ever kissing me? No. There was no way she ever would. Yeah-Yeah gave me the roughest time though I always thought it was maybe because he had a crush on Wendy. Then again about every guy did.

Grabbing my face, I could almost feel Wendy lowering her face to mine and, I felt her use one hand and she pinched my nose and felt the other grip my jaw and I didn't give any resistance as I let her open my mouth. Before I knew it I felt her warm breath on my face as I laid on my back trying to look like I was dead and then I felt her face on mine and I was in heaven. For a second I thought she was actually kissing me which made me even more excited god I was struggling not to show it but then I realized she was giving me CPR, I felt her take her mouth off mine and then rested her ear on my chest to check for a heartbeat. She kept repeating the process.

"Come on, Squints, come on!"

"You can do it! Pull through, bud!"

"Come on, man!"

"Yeah, yeah, he looks pretty crappy…" I heard Yeah-Yeah say

"Oh god, he looks like a dead fish." Bertram said

Resting her head to my chest again, Wendy kept opened for my heartbeat which I kept very low and was starting to get hard for me. It was then though that I was going to explode and then saw daylight again as I opened my eyes a little, and I felt my mouth stretched out into a very wide grin like a Cheshire Cat I saw the crowd around me and the guys were in the front I looked directly at them as my grin grew bigger and bigger and they kept giving me confused looks, and Wendy didn't see what I just did. I saw her frown to herself, I quickly closed my eyes and felt my grin disappear. As she was placing her mouth back on mine. And I knew then it's now or never. I felt her mouth on mine and then before she could take her face back to my chest I quickly threw my hands onto the back of her head and felt her wet hair as I pulled her head down and smashed her lips on mine and mine against her's. I was truly in heaven and it is more beautiful then I thought my heart exploded with joy, I had just made my dream a reality, I Micheal Squints Palladoras was making out with the girl and woman of my dreams Wendy Peffercorn clutching her face, and I was truly, deeply, kissing her.

Of course for me what felt like forever was only a few moments. Wendy managed to tear her face away from my grip and I opened my eyes and my magic moment ended with her as I was quickly filled with fear as Wendy looking at me angrier than a pissed off bull and she practically screeched, "Little pervert!"

"Oh man, he's in deep shit!" I heard one of the brothers say, I saw her quickly grip my arm and yank me up and it felt like she was twisting my arm as she was hastily dragging me away towards the exit. I was struggling to keep up as my mind was trying to keep up with my body as I was struggling to keep up with her and every time I fell behind she would pull harder on my arm. I could hear the guys following behind me they were constantly trying to keep up with me as I was escorted to the exit. I saw everyone around the pool looking at me. I was finally at the exit as Wendy finally loosened her grip and let go of my arm and she threw me on the grass.

"And stay out!" Wendy shouted at me after tossing I out the gates. The guys all were quickly helping me up as we began racing towards the dressing rooms, where I noticed all of our clothes and shoes and socks being carelessly thrown out by two male lifeguards as I rushed to get my stuff I heard one of the lifeguards tell us we're forbidden from ever coming here again and if they catch any of us here they'll notify the authorities. And with that we gathered our stuff and bolted for the grass on the other side of the fence around the pool

I was struggling to put my shoes on and I finally was able to realize what just happened as I flung a towel over my shoulders. I could hear Ham shouting to the rest of the guys as he came up to me and gave me my glasses which I though I left behind when i was hoisted away. "Hey, you guys, he planned that! Squints planned that! He knew what he was doing!" I saw him run over to the others.

Of course he had, I couldn't help but think to myself. I wasn't sure whether to feel excited or guilty despite the fact that Wendy would never speak to me ever again? I made my way back over to the fence and was looking at Wendy who was wet still and sitting in her tower. I couldn't help but I was surprised that my plan had just succeeded and I kissed her, but why now that every time I think about it do I feel bad about it and feel bad for Wendy. I realized that I felt hurt that my first kiss ever was a success but was it a success? As I looked down at the ground. When I looked back up at her she was looking back at me with that straight irritated face that I saw when I was thrown out. I felt a little bit of guilt on my face as for the first time I felt like I couldn't look at her and I thought that I couldn't tear my face away from her but for the first time I felt like I couldn't even look at her. But I dared to look back up, she took off her sunglasses and tilted her head back as she kept making eye contact with me. Until I saw her do something that I never thought she would ever to do me ever again. She raised an eyebrow and gave me a look that I couldn't tell was bad or good, but then I saw her frown disappear and she replaced it with a big smile. I couldn't believe my eyes, was this actually happening? Not only was Wendy Peffercorn the girl who I had just completely violated was smiling big right at me, and when I thought things couldn't get any better they did she was waving at me out of all the times I've seen her before never had I seen her wave at me. Those cute waves that I knew only the luckiest men on earth were able to get. I was shocked with happiness and I began waving like crazy back at her with a wide open smile. Maybe Wendy had seen something in what I did. I didn't know how she had gotten over it. A moment ago I though that my chances of ever seeing her again were completely destroyed. But I noticed Wendy wouldn't stop giving me her gorgeous, bright smile whenever I passed by the the pool.

I couldn't ignore the question that kept going through my head every time. Does she like me? Well I got a good feeling I'll find out soon.

 **GIVE ME FEEDBACK AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I HONSETLY LOVE TO SHIP WENDY AND SQUINTS BUT I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING OR IF ITS HORRIBLE PLEASE COMMENT. THANK YOU!**


End file.
